Deep Hunger For Blood part 4
by Becky
Summary: Last part. Oozaru Goku turns up the heat, baby!


"What....what is this?" Luke asked, staring at Goku's new form. Goku roared, stomping towards Luke, trying to crush him. Luke laughed, "If you really think you can beat me by being an overgrown monkey, you are a fool." 

Goku only roared, shooting a mouth blast at him. Luke doged it, only to be swatted into a wall by Goku's monstrous hand. Goku roared, hitting his chest King-Kong style. Luke gasped for air, climbing to his feet, staring at Oozaru Goku. Luke gathered a ki blast in his hand, throwing it at Goku. Goku didn't budge as the blast hit him. He roared and ruthlessly attacked Luke. Luke flew behind Goku, but Goku quickly turned to face him. He pounded Luke into the ground, creating a crater. Luke gasped for air, his body was covered in blood. His blood. He struggled to get up, but Goku kicked him into a nearby wall. Goku roared, enjoying his victory. Suddenly, he slumped over, his energy suddenly gone. He turned around, noticing Chi Chi biting into his tail (A Saiya-Jin's only weakspot), drinking his blood. He roared in anger. Luke laughed, standing in front of the helpless ape. 

"Well Son Gokou, you really proved yourself worthy, but it appears I'm not the only one who wants to get rid of you." 

Goku roared in pain. Luke laughed, "Even your ex-wife wants you out of the way!" 

He began to gather a powerful ki attack, his veins clearly stood out against his dark fur, his mouth watering. Once his energy was fully charged, he looked at Goku, smiling. 

"Now, die!" 

Suddenly... "Makkanosappo!" 

A screw-like blast is fired into Luke's chest, exiting through his back. Luke gasps in pain, coughing up blood. He stared at the hole in his chest, then back at the man who shot the blast. The dust cleared, revealing a green being. It was Piccolo, his two fingers were still pointed at Luke, he was gasping for air, his veins were still visible. Luke falls to the ground, still. Piccolo sighed. Suddenly, Chi Chi's dark, red eyes suddenly returned to its normal form, her fangs disappeared. She suddenly gasped, realizing she was biting....a monstrous ape?! 

"Ewww!" She spit out the hairs, then fainted anime-style. Goku regained his strength, however, his Saiya-Jin instinct took over. He roared at Piccolo, leapping at him. Piccolo smirked. 

"I save your ass, and this is how you repay me," Piccolo laughed and teleported behind him, looking at his tail. 

"Here's the problem," Piccolo shot a blast at the base of his tail, cutting it off. it fell to the ground. Goku roared in pain, and he began to shrink. Slowly, the fur began to disappear, the snout disappeared, and his sharp teeth whithered away, his pointed ears grew slighly round, and his claws turned back to humna finger nails. Gasping, Goku was normal again, but the transformation took a fair amount of his energy. He smiled at Piccolo. 

"Thanks Piccolo, I really owe you. But how-" 

"Did I find you? Heh, it was cake. I felt an evil power level, and I felt your's. But his was higher, until you transformed. I came as fast as I could, luckily, I came just in time." 

Goku nodded, "I owe you my life." 

Piccolo laughed, "No problem, friend." 

With that, he flew off. Goku turned, looking at Chi Chi, who was unconscious. 

"Chi Chi!" 

He ran to her side, wrapping his arms around her, he realized she was normal again. He turned and stared at Luke's corpse. He sneered at it, but quickly picked up his wife. He realized he was too drained to fly. 

"Nimbus!" He yelled. 

Within seconds, a yellow cloud flew towards him, hovering in front of him. Goku jumped on it, holding Chi Chi. 

"Let's go home," he said. 

The Nimbus obeyed. Goku sighed as he felt the cool breeze against him. He sat down, putting Chi Chi on his lap. He smiled, looking at the stars, and shining full moon. 

"Oh Chi Chi," he whispered, "I wish you could just see this sight." 

Almost as if she read his mind, she opened her eyes. She looked around, confused. She turned to Goku. 

"Goku...?" she asked. 

Goku smiled and hugged her tightly, he looked at her neck, he suddenly noticed the bite mark was gone. He sighed, relieved. Chi Chi gasped when she saw his battle wounds. His face was covered in blood, and his chest was torn and burnt. She touched the wounds gently. 

"Oh Goku," she whispered, "what happened to you?" 

He said nothing, he wrapped is arms around her and kissed her, she kissed back. Chi Chi looked at the stars, sighing, "It's such a beautiful sight." 

Goku smiled, looking into her eyes, "Not as beautiful as you." 

They embraced once again, the moonlight shining brightly on them. 

Back at Luke's castle... 

Simon rushed over to Luke's corpse. 

"Master Luke! Master Luke!" He cried. Suddenly, the hole in his chest began to close, and Luke's eyes snapped open, staring at Simon. 

"Luke, you're...you're alive!" 

"I'll be much more alive after I have my dinner," he said, grabbing Simon. 

The End...? 


End file.
